Haunted
by Ivy Devi
Summary: Charlie's daughter has always had a problem with, everything. Charlie's wife has always been worried, about everything, it was her idea to go to Charlies aunts for help. Charlie will do anything for his daughter-even if it means losing something precious.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was listening to Paramore's "Brick by boring brick" when this popped into my head!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own COTRK**

Holly Bone screamed from the moment she turned one. She was silent all before that, but she never stopped after she turned one, she wouldn't let anyone touch her, or come near her. She learned to run before she could walk. Ivie was worried and let it show, where as Charlie kept his fear to himself. There was somthing terribly wrong with his daughter. Sure she was a genuis, I mean, she had never been to school at age six, did nothing but scream, and still she was ahead.  
>That probably had to do with Ivie's genes.<br>Holly was screaming on the ground one day crying. She was scared enough to confide in him.  
>"He loved me... he said so... I don't understand... why would he trap me..."<br>Holly had never left the property (she had been born at home) as far as anyone knew so who could she be talking about?  
>"Charlie, I hate to suggest it but... maybe we should call on your aunts..."<br>"NO!"  
>"Then I will!"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I love her and she is in pain!"<br>"Okay... I'll go."


	2. Chapter 2

As Charlie drove across town towards Darkly Wynd he though about Holly.

Holly was six, and the only people who knew about her were himself, his, wife, the midwife who had come to her birth, and the people in charge of people in the area.

Charlie tried very hard to communicate with her, but she was scared of him and he couldn't understand why.

Charlie pulled up to the 3 identical houses, he was 27 and he hadn't spoken to his great aunts since he was 12, he hadn't needed to.

He knocked on Venetia's door and a man about 20 answeed the door... maybe Venetia had moved.

"Er... is Venetia home?"

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"Her great nephew, Charlie Bone..."

"Wow... you look different than I remember..." muttered the man.

"What d'you mean?"

"Don't recognize me? I'm your cousin, last time you saw me I was five or six, my name starts with an E and-"

"Eric," growled Charlie.

"Hello, Charlie."

"Aren't you a little old to be living with your mum?"

"My kids are visiting their grandmother, thank you very much," retorted Eric.

"Who was insane enough to marry you?" laughed Charlie.

"You'll be surprised," said Eric with a sickly smile, "come in, then."

Charlie followed Eric through the dorr and into the living room.

There was a woman about his age sitting on the couch beside Venetia, with two little girls in her lap, the two boys were sitting alone, a bit older.

The woman looked up, a bit surprised.

"Is that you Charlie?"

"O-Olivia?"

**I was halfway through this chapter when that ending came into mind... a little edge, eh? My first nextgenfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, been a while, huh?" said Olivia with a grin.

"Are you... are you... are you Eric's..."

"Wife? Yeah, I am,"

"How...why... how on earth...?"

"Hello, Charlie," said Venetia bitterly, she had grown older since he had last seen her and her hair was a steely gray, "what are you doing here?"

"My daughter... she's... she's I don't know... there's something wrong with her-"

"Than she's her father's daughter," said Eric with a titter.

"Aunt Venetia, please, she need's help, I'm scared..."

Venetia raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, so you defy me for three years, and after that ignore me for nearly twenty, and now you want my _help_?"

"...yes..." said Charlie weakly.

"What's in it for me? If it's truely important to you, then you won't mind giving something up for me,"

Silence.

"Do you really want my help, Charlie, because it looks to me like you're hessitating?"

"I'll... I'll... I'll... I don't know..."

"Hm... what if you let her stay with me for a month, that would be _fun_, or you could leave her at Bloors... how old is she?"

"Six, she's got black hair, and turquoise eyes, and the problem is she's scared of everything, including her mum and I, she doesn't seem to see anything around her, like she's in another world, she mumbles alot, and she's never left my property, she's smart though, very smart."

Venetia looked pale, more pale than usual.

"What?" asked Charlie anxiously.

"Nothing..." muttered Venetia. "And her name?"

"Holly Bone."

"Alright... I know a way to help her, but Ezekiel would have to do it,"

"He... he's still alive?" Charlie was stunned. "What is he a hundred and thirty?"

"A hundred and thirty-four, and it's none of your buisness how he's alive, I know you'll want to know, but it's not happening. Now what about you? What are you going to do for me?"

"I...I'd have to talk to Ivie about anything I do with Holly,"

"You married Ivie?" asked Olivia.

"Yes..."

"Foolish boy... could have at least married an endowed girl, if not a sesible one," growled Venetia.

"I love Ivie," he growled.

"Veevee?" said one of the girls.

"Yes, Ashley?" said Venetia who clearly hated the name.

"Who is that man?"

"I'm Charlie, I'm your... I dunno... third cousin I think..." muttered Charlie.

"Charlie, what are you going to do in return for me to fix Holly?" Venetia brought the subject back up.

For a moment he was silent and then he said.

"I know a way to transfer endowments... I'll... I'll give up my power to anyone you want," Charlie hated the thought, but he was desperate.

Venetia smiled.

"Now, that's the kind of thing I want to hear, Charlie. Eric I'm going with Charlie, you don't have to go home but don't mess the house up," said Venetia as though he were still a six year old boy.

Venetia climbed into the passnger seat of Charlie's convertable.

"Let's go see your little girl," said Venetia.


	4. Chapter 4

**If you haven't noticed the character Ivie Rowan has many roles as different people in my stories, in this one she plays the secretly endowed wife of Charlie.**

They pulled up to Charlie's house and the two got out.

Charlie opened the door and led Venetia into the sitting room where Ivie was attempting to comfort the little girl who wouldn't be touched.

"Hello, Ivie Rowan," growled Venetia.

"Hi, Mrs. Shellhorn... technicaly though my name is Ivie Bone, not Rowan," said the woman weakly.

"Haven't changed much, I see."

"No, but you have... last I saw, you were alot more pretty," the woman gave a girlish smile.

"Ivie, please," said Charlie with a sigh, out of all of his aunts Venetia hated Ivie the most.

"We have to get her to Bloor's," said Venetia.

"What, why?" Ivie looked anxious.

"Trust Venetia, Ivie," said Charlie.

_Never thought I'd say that..._ he thought.

Charlie was chosen to get Holly into the car.

His daughter screamed and kicked, as he carried her to the car, but he saw some tears staining her cheeks, th neighbors were all staring at the man who held a girl so tenderly, even as she screamed and cried and pitched a fit.

Once she was in, Charlie made Venetia sit in the back with Holly, because it was his car.

Ivie tried not to smile as Venetia got kicked and scratched.

"Tell your demented child to get off of me!" screetched Venetia.

"Hm... no because for one I have no demented child, and two I'm enjoying this."

They pulled up to Bloor's.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly lay on a bed in the west wing of Bloor's.

Ivie was fighting with Venetia in the hallway, and Charlie sat beside the girl.

Ezekiel Bloor wheeled in, and Charlie couldn't help but think that the man ouht to be dead, and he was _way_ more ugly than before.

"Hello..." said Charlie, who honestly didn't know what to say.

"So, your daughter has the same disorder you did?"

"What?"

"Your daughter sees things that aren't here?"

"Yes... what did you mean she has the same disorder I did?"

"Your parents never told you?"

Charlie stared.

"You used to see these things too, Charlie, I got you through it... now what are you going to do, if I do this?"

"I told Venetia, I learned how to transfer endowments... I can give someone my endowment."

Ezekiel gave a lopsided smirk.

"Well, then Charlie Bone, what exactly would you be doing? What is the process?"

"I take my endowment from myself and it's held in a jar and the jar is opened by whoever you decide to give my endowment to."

Charlie remembered that Alice had taught them all about that, and given them the device needed, when they were about 16, "Just in case," she had said to them.

"Could I just keep it in a jar until I decide who to give it to?" asked Ezekiel.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Very well, then," and Ezekiel started his work.


	6. Chapter 6

**I got the name, Egmont, from one of the founders the official Charlie Bone Forum, which is being closed down forever! O.O It's alot more emotional than it seems :'(**

An hour later Charlie was sitting beside his daughter, as he explained who everyone was, and where they were.

Holly, breifly remembered her dad from her first year of life, but it was hardly anything at all.

"Charlie Bone?" a boy, about 13 or 14 came into the room, he looked like a blue eyed Manfred, which looked kind of wrong in Charlie's oppinion.

"Um... hi...?"

"I'm Egmont Bloor," said the boy. "Ezekiel wants you in his room," and the boy left.

Charlie hessitantly left his daughter and went to Ezekiel's attic room.

"Well, can you get me that endowment now?"

Charlie nodded as he pulled a small metal, gun-like thing out of his pocket.

"Do you have a jar?" he asked the old man.

"Ezekiel rumaged around, until he found a jar for Charlie.

Once he had the jar, Charlie pushed the metal thing to his arm, with the jar over the other end, and pressed a button.

The jar began to fill with a gliittery, sky blue light.

After it was over, Charlie fell to the ground with the presure.

_"It's never a good thing to lose your talent; you lose a bit of yourself along with it."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I named Manfred's wife after a girl from the Charlie Boone forum that's dying. She is, was, and will forever be: Manfred's most loyal fangirl :) Although I know that it isn't her real name and I don't know what she looks like, I'm going to name the woman after her username. Joshua's wife is named after my forum friend Frances or Emilia'sMoon, a huge Joshie fan ^-^ she will be Emilia.**

Ezekiel sealed the jar and lifted the metel thing from Charlie's hands and smiled to himself, now he could take anyone's talent he wanted to, and it was all thanks to Charlie Bone.

Egmont came in, his hand in Holly's.

The little girl saw her daddy laying unconscious on the floor.

"What did you do to him?" she asked weakly.

"Why, nothing, my dear, in fact, he tried to kill me _and_ he imperonated your father."

"What... what do you mean?"

"Let's see, what color would you say your hair is, love?"

Holly wrinkled her nose at the old man.

"My hair is black and my eyes are blue!"

"Your eyes are a unique shade of blue, and consider this: what color is his hair?" he pointed to Charlie.

"B-brown."

"His wife's got brown hair too, a bit lighter, but brown non-the-less."

"Your point?"

"None of your so-called _relatives_ have your looks at all, they both have brown eyes, while you have turquoise, they both have brown hair and you've got black, see what I mean?"

"Say... say that was true... who would you say my parents are?"

"Joshua! Emilia!" a brown haired man with green eyes, came in with a beautiful black haired woman with turquoise eyes.

"See that?" inquired the old man. "Don't you see the resemblance between you and Emilia?"

"I... I... yes..." said Holly softly.

"Sazza, get this dear girl a room!" shouted Ezekiel.

A woman with brown hair came in and smiled at Holly.

"Come on, let's find you a place to stay," Sazza led a confused Holly away, with the Tilpin's following.

Manfred walked in.

"That, was clever, great-grandfather, we can get controll of the girl a long time before it matters... what happened to Bone?"

"He passed out after he took his endowmet out, and I got the machine that takes the powers out... lock him up, we can't have his talking sense into the girl."

Manfred raised his eyebrows.

"You want me... to carry a fully grown man to a place where I can lock him up?"

"Yes,"

"Isn't that what Weedon's for?"

"Weedon retired to years ago, Manfred."

"He did?" Manfred was surprised. "How come I didn't know that?"

"Becaus you weren't paying attention, now get him out of my sight and into a room with a lock."

So Manfred, slowly and painfully dragged Charle across the attics and into the gray room.

As soon as the door banged shut Charlie woke up and sat, which sent pain coursing through his body.

"Holly!" he whispered, "Ivie!"

The door opened and Ivie was pushed through.

"They have Holly," she whispered.


End file.
